nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Broadcasting Union
The North Broadcasting Union, often referred as NBU is a union of broadcasters from fifty five different countries across Europe, North Africa and the Caucasus Area with its headquarters located in Stockholm, Sweden. Every country that is member of the NBU, is allowed to take part in the North Vision Song Contest. There are a few nations which have tried to join the NBU with some of them being accepted and some of them being declined. History The North Broadcasting Union was formed in March 2013 by the Hungarian broadcaster. The first production of the union was the North Vision Song Contest which started in March 2013, the same month as the union's formation. The union had forty-three members during the first edition of the contest and currently, there are sixty-nine members including fourteen associate members. Logo The logo of the NBU has been changed two times in total. The first logo consisted of simple block letters in three different shades of blue and was changed after the North Vision Song Contest 4. The following logo consisted of the block letters and a colourful spiral in the background. The logo was changed again in October 2014 and was used until April 2015. The third version of the logo featured the name with letters in dark blue and black shades surrounded by circular shapes of different colors. The full name of the union was also featured below the shape. The fourth change came in late April 2015. The logo now featured just the abbreviation and the full name of the union. Both were written in aqua letters with a line in the middle separating the two. This logo is currently in use as of May 2015. Members : See also: Heads of Delegations The table lists the members of the NBU along with their broadcasters and head of delegations as of the fifteenth edition. ;Color key : Council member : Current host Past active members Associate members The following table, gives a list of Associate Members of the NBU as of May 2015. Unsuccessful applicants * Egypt * Greenland * Iran * Iraq * Jordan * Kosovo * Libya * Syria * Transnistria Council The NBU Council is a congress of the heads of delegations of different countries of the North Broadcasting Union to discuss each edition's planning, to accept entries of the participating countries and to discuss general rules and standards of the North Vision Song Contest. Members This list shows the current and former members of the NBU council. Head members are written in bold. ; Permanent members :* Daniel Lengfeld (August 2013–present) :* Dimitris Ioannou (August 2013–present) :* James Davenport (March–December 2013) :* Jan Simonis (March 2013–present) :* Jessica Weaver (April 2014–present) :* Rick Saaltud (August 2013–August 2014; October 2014–present) :* Vaios Koravos (June 2014–present) ; Temporary members :* Mark Ripoll-Fenty (April 2015–June 2015) :* Mate Cristian (February–April 2015) :* Liev Artovsky (October–December 2014) :* Lazar Padjan (April–June 2014) :* Robert Heslop (January–April 2014) :* Selvin Reyes (November 2013–January 2014) NBU Competitions The NBU holds contests where only its members can participate. North Vision Song Contest Junior North Vision Song Contest Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix Category:North Vision Song Contest